Locura Un país no tan maravilloso
by k.EmilyRose
Summary: Alicia ha crecido, y durante todos estos años ha seguido visitando el País de las Maravillas. Pero algo cambia un día, en el que llega para visitar a sus amigos y todos han desaparecido. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Horror. ¿Ha regresado la Reina de Corazones?
1. Rutina

Hei, aquí estoy (:

Este es mi segundo fanfic, y espero que os guste.

Éste en concreto está basado en la película de Disney, pero habrá matices de la versión de Tim Burton (quizás) y algunos también del libro original.

De todas formas, será una historia que se sale de la original, así que tendrá poco que ver.

En fin, os dejo aquí el primer capítulo. Todavía no sé si será un fanfic muy largo o muy corto, ya lo veremos (:

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Rutina.**

_por: EmilyRose._

Apareces en el bosque, por enésima vez. Hace ya tiempo que se ha convertido en costumbre para ti atravesar el espejo una y otra vez. Forma ya parte de tu rutina.

Sabes que el pájaro Dodo ha venido a buscarte… pero no lo ves por ninguna parte. ¿Dónde estará?, te preguntas.

-¿Señor Dodo?…-preguntas a la nada.

A tu alrededor no hay nadie. Tampoco hay pájaros-martillo, ni buitres-paraguas. Nada ni nadie.

Avanzas a paso ligero entre la maleza que te envuelve, y sólo la luz que se filtra entre los árboles ilumina tu camino.

-Señor Dodo, vamos. Pronto anochecerá, y no quiero estar sola…

Tan solo eres una niña, por el amor de Dios. Estar sola en medio de un bosque que cada vez te parece más oscuro y peligroso no es uno de tus mayores deseos, sino uno de tus mayores temores.

Al fin, al cabo de unos minutos, ves que los árboles empiezan a clarear, y el linde del bosque aparece ante ti, después de unos segundos de correr.

-Oh, vaya…-te quejas, pues el Sol está ya desapareciendo en el horizonte.

Entonces, tu corazón se encoje al oír un extraño ruido a tu espalda. Pero ni siquiera te atreves a voltear la cabeza, estás demasiado asustada.

Echas a correr con todas tus fuerzas en dirección a la casa del Sombrerero Loco y la Liebre de Marzo, con la esperanza de que te dejen pasar la noche allí… o al menos, con la esperanza de que ellos no hayan desaparecido.

Llegas a la destartalada casa, y ves la mesa llena de teteras y tacitas a juegos preparada para el té en el patio delantero de la casa. Pero tampoco ves a nadie sentado, ni celebrando el No Cumpleaños. ¿Qué está ocurriendo, Alicia? No lo sabes, pero estás segura de que nada bueno. Que ocurra esto no es normal. No está en tu rutina. Ahora el Sombrerero tendría que estar cantando su loca canción con su amiga, la Liebre. Tú cogerías una tacita, te sentarías ante el sombrerero, y reirías sus chistes y bromas.

Alzas la vista y ves luz en una de las ventanas de la casa. ¿Estarán ahí? Tienes que subir para comprobarlo.

La puerta está abierta de par en par, y se ha salido de sus goznes. Y las velas del candelabro que está situado sobre una mesita, a tu izquierda, iluminan la estancia, dándole cierto ambiente de mansión encantada, proyectando fantasmagóricas sombras sobre las paredes.

-Se…Señor Sombrerero-te atreves a decir. El corazón te late fuertemente en el pecho, y te palpitan las sienes-¿Está ahí?

Un soplo de aire helado se cuela desde la terraza, alborotándote tus bucles rubios. ¿Y si les ha ocurrido algo? No puede ser… la Reina de Corazones hace tiempo que los dejó en paz… ¿O no? Quizás haya vuelto, y los haya capturado a todos. Y ahora tú estás aquí, en el País de las Maravillas, sola. Al parecer las supuestas maravillas han decidido mudarse a otro lugar, porque ahora sólo ves oscuridad y soledad.

No puedes soportar la idea de que los hayan cogido a todos. Los tendrán encerrados en algún lugar del enorme castillo, sin comida ni agua. ¿Cómo sobrevivirán el Dodo y los demás, si no tienen espacio para celebrar sus alocadas carreras? Y el Sombrerero Loco y la Liebre no podrán tomar el té, ni cantar el Feliz No Cumpleaños a nadie. Deben estar todos muy tristes, tras los barrotes de sus celdas…

-Vamos Alicia, no desesperes. Te has montado tú sola la historia. Ahora deben estar arriba, todos juntos, haciendo alguna locura-te animas a ti misma.

Seguramente habrás querido cambiar un poco su rutina. Huir de ella. Al fin y al cabo, hacer siempre lo mismo es aburrido… Pero no tiene sentido, Alicia. En este mundo, siempre hay algo raro, algo loco, algo distinto. Sin embargo, el "distinto" de hoy no es igual que el "distinto" de ayer, o anteayer, o el otro, o el otro… El "distinto" de hoy es demasiado "distinto"

Recoges el candelabro con cuidado, lo alzas sobre tu cabeza para iluminar las escaleras, y subes lentamente, con miedo, pero decidida a descubrir lo que ha pasado.

Cuentas los quince escalones y respiras hondo, para tranquilizarte. Y te paras ante el pasillo del primer piso. En el fondo hay una pared que da a la terraza trasera, con una ventana formada por un mosaico de cristales colocados sin que cuadren entre ellos. Colocados sin ton ni son, como todo en este sitio. Pero a locura es parte del encanto, por eso te atrae tanto. Escapar de la realidad, de la aburrida realidad, hace que te sientas viva, y capaz de superar todos los problemas de tu vida diaria.

Se te ocurre una idea. Quizás estén en la terraza trasera.

Abres los ojos con alivio al darte cuenta de que sería posible, y corres por el pasillo hacia la ventana. Y por el camino, tres de las cinco velas del candelabro se apagan, haciendo más débil la luz.

Acercas tu cabeza a la vidriera, pero no ves a nadie fuera. Ni al Dodo, ni a Bill la Lagartija, ni a la Liebre, ni al Sombrerero…

Te entran ganas de llorar. Estás sola, completamente sola.

Retrocedes unos pasos para entrar en la habitación en la que has visto la luz, a sabiendas de que dentro no vas a encontrar a nadie, pero a lo mejor encuentres algo que te conduzca hasta ellos.

La puerta cruje y las bisagras sobre las que se sostiene chirrían cuando la empujas suavemente.

_Gñeeeec._

Alzas un poco más el candelabro que todavía sostienes, y ves que la fuente de luz es otro candelabro, más pequeño, situado sobre una mesa redonda y pequeña, cercana a la ventana. Al lado de la mesa hay una cama mal hecha, y algo en ella te llama la atención. Es un bulto en el centro de la susodicha, que tiembla.

Te acercas con cautela, y de un tirón lanzas la sábana contra el suelo, dejando al descubierto a Bill, la lagartija.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah!¡No no no no no! ¡Fuera, fuera!-grita, asustado.

-¡Bill, Bill, amigo, soy yo, Alicia!-le dices rápidamente, para que se tranquilice.

La lagartija, que se había cubierto la cara con sus delgadísimos y alargados brazos, abre un ojo y te mira por un hueco entre éstos, de modo que es la única parte de su cara que puedes ver.

-Bill, explícame lo que ha ocurrido, por favor…-le suplicas.

-Bill no sabe nada, Bill no sabe nada…-responde él con un ligero temblor en la voz.

-Bill, por favor. He venido sola desde el bosque. No he encontrado a Dodo, ni a la Liebre, y el Sombrerero tampoco está, y estoy muy triste -hip- porque no sé –hip- dónde están…

Rompes a llorar, y te cubres la cara con las manos. Recuerdas lo que ocurrió la última vez que lloraste. Te dieron un pastelito para que te calmaras, y creciste y creciste, hasta ser casi del mismo tamaño que la casa. Tuvo que venir la oruga con una seta mágica para que volvieras a tu tamaño original.

-¡No llores, Alicia!-exclama la lagartija, que también recuerda claramente lo que ocurrió, pues quedó aplastada bajo uno de tus pies.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, logras tranquilizarte, respirando profundamente unas cuantas veces.

-Bill sabe poco, amiga. Pero te lo explicaré-cede Bill.

Definitivamente, tu rutina ha cambiado radicalmente hoy.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado :D

Acepto consejos, críticas, tomatazos (no por favor, no quiero morir de un tomatazo :S) y todo tipo de comentarios que se os ocurran.

Nos leemos en el segundo capítulo, ¿no?

Hasta pronto~~


	2. Esperanza

Bueno…

Hace tiempo que ya tenía este segundo capítulo, pero quería esperar un poco para ponerlo, que si no, no hay emoción.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Esperanza.**_  
por: EmilyRose._

-¿Sombras?-preguntas, confundida.

-Eso creo-responde la lagartija.

Te acaba de contar algo completamente descabellado, aunque en este mundo lo descabellado sea lo más natural.

Todo ha ocurrido muy deprisa. Unas "Sombras" han venido a buscar a todos los habitantes del País de las Maravillas durante la noche anterior, cuando todavía no había amanecido. Y se los han llevado a todos, menos a Bill, que en ese momento se había levantado para ir a la cocina, y había encendido un candelabro, evitando así que las sombras pudieran acercarse a él.

-Cuando he subido corriendo, el Sombrerero ya no estaba…

El Sombrerero. Se te encoje el corazón. Él para ti es una persona muy especial, ¿verdad? Cuando llegaste al País de las Maravillas de niña, tenía el aspecto de un anciano loco, de pelo blanco y ojos desorbitados. Pero el Sombrerero surgió de tu imaginación, así que, con el paso de los años, su aspecto ha ido cambiando. De hecho, todos los habitantes del País de las Maravillas han cambiado a medida que te hacías mayor, pero en la mayoría han sido apenas pequeños detalles. Simplemente, algunas "mejoras técnicas"

Pero el Sombrerero ha cambiado más. Se ha convertido en alguien completamente distinto, y sólo se lo reconoce ya por la ropa, por la forma de hablar y decir disparates y por sus ojos. Esos ojos con los que es capaz de hipnotizarte durante tantas horas y horas… Ahora su pelo es castaño oscuro, y se podría decir que ha rejuvenecido, hasta los treinta años, o quizá incluso menos. Sólo ha pasado un día desde la última vez que lo viste, pero el hecho de saber que quizá ya no vuelvas a verlo jamás hace que... ¿qué? El corazón te late muy fuertemente. Tanto incluso que duele. ¿Amor? No lo sabes. Pero te preguntas si lo será...

Recuerdas entonces todo lo que ha sucedido, y tomas una decisión.

-Han desaparecido. Entonces, tenemos que buscarlos.

En realidad no te sientes tan valiente como el tono en el que las palabras han salido de tu boca. Es más, la fuerza de tu voz te ha sorprendido. Pero no puedes echarte atrás ahora.

-¡Pepepepepero Alicia!-grita Bill-¡No podemos ir! ¡Nos cogerán y nos llevarán a algún lugar horrible y oscuro, y después vete tú a saber lo que nos harán!

-Bill, debemos ayudarles. Son nuestros amigos, y seguro que ellos harían lo mismo por nosotros…-le reprochas, mientras en tu mente recuerdas lo que hiciste ayer con todos ellos.

***

Ganaste la carrera loca, y el Dodo te proclamó la Reina de la Carrera. Después de nadar un rato en el mar con las ostras que supuestamente se comió la Morsa, fuiste a ver al Conejo Blanco a casa, pero como siempre, te saludó y se despidió de ti al mismo tiempo, pues salía apresurado de su casa gritando que llegaba tarde a algún lugar. Así que te encogiste de hombros y fuiste a ver al gato de Cheshire, y lo escuchaste cantar su canción sin sentido.

Una vez hubo desaparecido, intentaste salir del bosque, pero te perdiste, como siempre. Así que los Momeraths tuvieron que indicarte el camino. Y menos mal que esta vez lo hicieron bien, y no te metiste en ningún lío. Caminaste en la dirección que te habían señalado los Momeraths. Te encontraste por el camino con Tweedledee y Tweedledum, que empezaron a cantar canciones con su voz nasal que tan graciosa te parece. Pasaste con ellos unos minutos, hasta que desaparecieron entre los árboles rodando como si de balones se tratara. Entonces, aparecieron los pájaros-martillo y los pájaros-lápiz, que volaron alrededor de tu cabeza, y tú los perseguiste por un tiempo, hasta que escuchaste la canción del No Cumpleaños, y sonreíste, echando a correr hacia esa dirección.

Pasaste una maravillosa tarde con la Liebre de Marzo, que te estuvo explicando cuál era su trabajo cuando todavía lo tenía, mientras el Sombrerero hablaba solo y soltaba algún que otro chiste muy gracioso entre toda una sarta de palabras sin sentido. El Lirón, por su parte, estuvo profundamente dormido durante todo el rato, y parecía murmurar en sueños. Y como no podía faltar, celebrasteis vuestro No Cumpleaños por todo lo alto, e incluso el Sombrerero lanzó unos cuantos fuegos artificiales al aire, los que sin duda fueron los culpables de que el Lirón se despertara, sobresaltado.

Y después, el Sombrerero se encargó de acompañarte otra vez a casa, y se despidió de ti con una sonrisa y una mirada. Una mirada que te dejó hipnotizada.

-Vuelve mañana, ¿de acuerdo?-te dijo.

-Volveré-le respondiste tú.

-Estaré esperándote. Mantendré la esperanza-fueron sus últimas palabras.

Y después saliste del País de las Maravillas, apareciendo otra vez en tu mundo, y observando la figura del hombre en el que el Sombrerero se había ido convirtiendo, a través del espejo.

Volviste a ver sus ojos en tus sueños esa noche, pero lo que no sabías es que no podrías volver a verlos a la mañana siguiente, y quizá... nunca más.

***

Enciendes todas las velas de los dos candelabros, y le das uno a la lagartija, que te mira no muy segura de lo que vais a hacer. Si en algo destaca tu amiga es en no ser demasiado valiente, aunque en el fondo está muy preocupada por lo que les haya podido pasar a todos.

-Bien, Bill. Salgamos ahí fuera y busquemos algo que pueda ayudarnos a encontrar a nuestros amigos.

Oyes un "glups" proveniente de la garganta de tu amigo, y eres la primera en abandonar la habitación. Tendréis que ir con mucho cuidado Alicia, pues ahora ha vuelto a anochecer, y si se os llegan a apagar todas las velas… las Sombras vendrán a por vosotros.

Bill te mira con un deje de esperanza. Porque estáis seguros de que los encontraréis cueste lo que cueste, sanos y salvos. Aunque también haya miedo en su mirada. Pero no te detienes cuando sales al exterior, seguida de cerca por tu amiga, porque tú también mantienes la esperanza de que todo haya sido una pesadilla, o la esperanza de que encontraréis alguna pista. La esperanza de que volverás a estar con los demás orta vez, y pasarás muchísimos días maravillosos a su lado. La esperanza de que volverás a oír cantar al Sombrerero, de que celebraréis juntos otra vez vuestro no cumpleaños. La esperanza de que volverás a ver sus ojos, y te volverán a hipnotizar.

* * *

**Disclaimer** (antes de que se me olvide): El Sombrerero Loco, Alicia y los demás personajes no me pertenecen (desgraciadamente) Fueron creados por Lewis Carroll, alabado sea :)

He empezado a introducir poco a poco los matices para hacer el Hatter/Alice, pero el proceso será lento, lento. Estarán unos cuantos capítulos así~~ Pero el amor llegará… a lo mejor *mantengamos la intriga*.

En fin, ya sabéis. REVIEWS, REVIEWS. Aunque sean reviews cortitos, todo vale. Y seguro que me animarán a seguir con más ilusión :D

Quejas, consejos, sugerencias, tomatazos (espero que no :S)

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, o eso espero :D


	3. Oscuridad

¿Os está gustando? La verdad es que, aunque sólo lleve dos capítulos, me está siendo muy fácil escribir este fic. Se podría decir que me gusta tanto, que es como si se escribiera solo. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leéis el fic ^^

Es que la pareja Alice/Hatter me gusta tanto… aunque claro, rejuvenezco al Sombrerero, porque ver a Alicia con el abuelo Sombrerero no es muy… Digamos que choca un poco xD

En fin, aquí el tercer capítulo.

**Capítulo 3: Oscuridad.**

_por: EmilyRose._

Salís de casa del Sombrerero y avanzáis hacia el camino de piedra que conduce a la casa de la Liebre de Marzo. El aire es frío, y tenéis que cubrir las velas para que no se apaguen a causa del viento que sopla de forma intermitente. Y ninguno decís nada. Tenéis demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, y tú en concreto estás intentando asimilar todavía que todos los habitantes del País de las Maravillas han desaparecido misteriosamente. El hecho de que no haya sido la Reina de Corazones te ha hecho respirar un poco más tranquila, pero el que hayan sido unas sombras de las que no habías oído hablar hace que el temor te inunde.

¿Y la Liebre, qué hará sin su té? ¿Y las flores del Jardín de las Flores, habrán desaparecido también? Entonces… si no están en su jardín se marchitarán. Alicia, tienes que darte prisa y ayudarlas.

Bill te tira del vestido negro que hoy llevas puesto, y tú te giras para preguntarle:

-¿Ocurre algo?

Él señala con uno de sus largos dedos el suelo, en el que ves algo que reluce a la luz de las velas que lleváis.

Te agachas y recoges un alfiler del suelo, y lo reconoces entonces como uno de los que el Sombrerero lleva en su gran sombrero de copa.

-¡Oh! Bill, esto es del Sombrerero. ¡Ha pasado por aquí!

El asiente y sonríe. Claro, ahora estáis contentos, porque sabéis que estáis sobre la pista de vuestros amigos.

"Pronto los encontraremos. Estoy segura" piensas.

Seguís andando por el camino de piedra, cuando de pronto un extraño ruido os sobresalta a vuestra izquierda. Es el sonido de las hojas al crujir bajo el peso de alguien.

Dirigís vuestra mirada hacia allí, y tú no puedes evitar gritar de alegría ante lo que ves.

-¡El Conejo Blanco!-exclamas.

-¡Alicia, Alicia!-te llama él, dando saltos, nervioso, pero sin moverse del sitio. Lleva una especie de farolillo en la mano, y su enorme reloj de bolsillo en la otra. El reloj marca apenas las dos de la madrugada, aunque después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, parece que haya pasado una eternidad desque que tú has llegado. Apenas eran las nueve.

-Señor Conejo, hemos estado muy preocupados. ¿Dónde están todos?-preguntas rápidamente.

-¡Alicia!-repite él por última vez, antes de darse la vuelta e internarse en el denso bosque.

-¡Debemos seguirlo, Bill!-le espetas a la lagartija, y después echas a correr tras el conejo a toda velocidad.

Has sido muy poco prudente, pues apenas unos minutos después, todas las velas del candelabro se han apagado. Pero tú no te das cuenta, pues estás demasiado ocupada siguiendo la lucecita del farolillo que ves alejarse cada vez más. Hasta que ya no ves nada.

-Oh, Dios mío. ¡Qué estúpida soy!-te riñes a ti misma-¿Cómo he podido actuar de forma tan tonta?

Estabas demasiado preocupada por encontrar a los demás. Tan preocupada, que no has pensado en lo que pudiera ocurrirte a ti. Eso demuestra el gran corazón que tienes, pero la poca prudencia con la que actúas. Deberías ser menos impulsiva, pero no has podido evitarlo.

-Ay… no veo nada. Si vienen las Sombras…

Entonces, una bombillita se enciende dentro de tu cabeza. Sonríes de forma maliciosa.

-Quizá… funcione-susurras.

Te quedas sentada en el suelo, y apoyas la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol. Diriges tu mirada al cielo, y ves algunas estrellas brillar. La brisa nocturna mece las hojas, haciendo que parezca que voces de fantasmas susurran canciones de cuna a los árboles.

Y tú te dejas llevar por esos susurros, y cierras los ojos, esperando sentir algo distinto a tu alrededor.

La oscuridad te rodea. La oscuridad que tanto miedo te ha dado siempre. Y parece mentira, pero ahora no tienes miedo. Bueno, lo tienes, pero es algo muy leve comparado con lo que solías sentir siempre. Ahora te sientes muy tranquila. Y agarras el pequeño alfiler entre tus finos dedos y lo estrechas contra tu pecho.

"Señor Sombrerero, os encontraré pronto. Pronto…"

Esa frase nunca llega a terminarse en tu cabeza, pues algo se acerca a ti a gran velocidad. Lo oyes muy cerca de ti, rodeándote. No es un solo ser, son todo un grupo. Aunque… no tienen forma. La poca luz que tienes te permite ver que son como oscuras manchas en el paisaje, que empiezan a acercarse a ti.

Sientes un soplo de aire helado, te levantas, con miedo. Ahora una terrible duda asalta tu mente. ¿Y qué pasa si no se los han llevado a ninguna parte? ¿Qué pasa si simplemente los han hecho desaparecer? Entonces tú también desaparecerás para siempre… Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Tragas saliva, nerviosa ante lo que pueda pasar, y entonces una fuerte corriente de aire te tira de espaldas al suelo, y pierdes la conciencia mientras el pequeño alfiler sale despedido de tu mano.

Después, se hace el silencio, y tu cuerpo desaparece del lugar envuelto en Sombras. Sombras y oscuridad.

***

-Oh, Alicia no está aquí. Le habrá ocurrido algo…-murmura Bill, buscando desesperadamente tu cuerpo. Aunque, evidentemente, ya no lo encontrará, pues hace tiempo que estás muy lejos de ese bosque. Muy lejos, en un lugar que nunca habías visto antes, pero en el que ya habías estado también.

-Alicia…-oyes que una voz susurra.

Abres lentamente los ojos, mareada. Sientes una fuerte presión sobre tu cabeza, como si una fuerza invisible te la estuviera intentando aplastar.

-La cabeza… duele…-dices.

-Shh, lo sabemos. Pero pronto desaparecerá el dolor-te dice la misma voz, intentando tranquilizarte.

Abres entonces los ojos definitivamente, y ante ti ves unas figuras que te resultan familiares. Claro que te son familiares, son todos tus amigos.

El Dodo te mira con cara de preocupación, fumando su pipa y echándote involuntariamente el humo rosado en la cara, haciéndote toser y que el dolor de cabeza aumente. Pero se da cuenta y se aparta un poco. También está la oruga, un poco más allá, fumando también, y el humo forma palabras en el aire. Y las flores están en un rincón, luchando para no marchitarse.

Pero están todos ahí, y eso hace que te sientas feliz. No les ha pasado nada. Menos mal.

Te das cuenta entonces de que tu cabeza reposa sobre algo. Te han colocado un cojín en la nuca, cuidadosamente. Y un rostro que ansiabas ver te observa desde tu derecha. Muy cerca de ti.

-Señor Sombrerero…-dices, al reconocerlo.

Él sonríe.

-Te dije que te esperaría.

Sonríes tú también, contenta.

-Ahora descansa-te dice él, apartándote un mechón de pelo dorado de los ojos, pues el lazo negro que llevabas ha desaparecido.

Vuelves a cerrar los ojos, cansada, y caes en un ligero sopor que te libera de la presión y la tensión acumuladas en las últimas horas. ¿Horas? O quizás minutos. Bah, te da igual. Ahora vuelves a estar con todos tus amigos, y seguro que pronto conseguiréis salir de este sitio tan oscuro… o eso es lo que quieres tú pensar.

Y hasta aquí el tercer capítulo *intriga, intriga*

¡Qué mono es el sombrerero! Y si encima le pones la cara de Johnny Depp, ahí está para comérselo *¬*

Dejaré de delirar, mejor xD

Espero que os guste. REVIEWS, REVIEWS ^^

Ya sabéis: consejos, opinión, críticas…

*Los personajes tienen que estar un poco locos. Si pensáis que actúan de forma demasiado… normal, avisadme eh? :)

**Disclaimer:** (se me olvidaba u__u) Los personajes de esta historia, desgraciadamente no me pertenecen, se los debo a Lewis Carroll.

Nos leemos~~ (espero :S)


End file.
